


Loving Jinsoul

by nightospherer



Series: Love and Live [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jungeun really loved Jinsoul, Not a Love Story, To Be Continued, story about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightospherer/pseuds/nightospherer
Summary: Your warm touch, your soft voiceI can’t fall asleep without you, oh baby babyEven the moonlight through the windowSeems like you, oh baby babyI can’t sleep
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Love and Live [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575238
Kudos: 13





	Loving Jinsoul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second try at writing and I think I don't know how to write happy things. There's probably a lot of mistakes because I wrote it in like an hour, sorry about that. (I reviewed it and fixed some things, but it's still not great... meh)  
If y'all want to tell me sth, there's this thingy here: https://curiouscat.me/princeyubinie

_ Loving _ _ Jinsoul _ _ was easy. Everything was easy with her. She had this aura that made me feel at ease and worriless around her. She knew every little detail about me, every single piece of my soul. She was always there whenever I needed her. _

_ We met at a college party during my second year of university, how cliché. We had friends in common and I wondered why we didn’t meet sooner. I guess things happen when they’re supposed to happen... And it happened. We had an instant connection. That day we didn’t make out or anything, we just talked through the whole party. I don’t think I ever went to a party and didn’t go home completely wasted before I met her. _

_ Our first kiss was three weeks later. I would’ve kissed her earlier but she was, what we call, a panicked gay. She swore it was only with me and that usually she was the confident one, but I don’t think I ever believed her. Well, back to the kiss. I had told her I really wanted to see a concert that was happening in a nearby city and she promised she would take me. Was it too soon to take a trip to the next city? Maybe, but as I mentioned earlier, we had an instant connection. _

_ So _ _ we went, and it was everything. Dreamcatcher was my favorite group and I could really have died after that show, but I guess I’m glad I didn’t. She was driving us back, tapping her fingers on the wheel and humming to Dreamcatcher songs that I had downloaded to her phone to make her learn them throughout the week. Her hair was all messy and blowing in the wind that came from the open window and I thought she was the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. _

_ “Can you stop the car?” I asked without taking my eyes off of her. “What? Are you okay?” She was panicking already and looking back and forth from me to the road. “Yeah, but can you?” She didn’t even answer. I guess I understand why she panicked since I said it out of nowhere and very seriously. She stopped as soon as she could, looked at me with concerned eyes and reached to put her hand on my face. “Are you sick?” and it was my turn to not answer her. She was already close and her hand was on my cheek because she was indeed very worried, so I just leaned in and it was bliss. Her mouth was so soft and I wasn’t surprised at all about how good it felt. “What was that for?” She was _ _ hella _ _ shy and her face was red as a tomato. “For being so pretty and amazing.” Needless to say, we kissed a LOT the weeks to follow. _

_ The first time we had sex was a mess. It happened almost a month after we kissed and honestly, we were waiting mostly because of nervousness but our kisses were getting more and more invested and it was _ ** _ h a r d _ ** _ to stop. It’s not like we were completely unexperienced, but it was our first time with each other and we are kind of both big disasters, so there was a lot of heads hitting the wall and at some point I actually fell from the bed and it took us both a while to stop laughing after _ _ Jinsoul _ _ checked that I was okay. After that, we decided to slow down since it was not the end of the world, and it all went pretty WELL™. _

_ We had many firsts, seconds and thirds. We did many things so much that we lost count. Like the first time that I saw her cry because of her family not accepting that she was dating a girl. Those I never lost count, because it would break my heart every time it happened. And it happened many times throughout the years. _

_ The first time she saw me cry happened because my cat died. He was a good cat. I cried for three days straight and for three days straight she didn’t leave my side. She helped me shower and made sure I would eat something. Two months later she made me cry with happiness when she gave me a kitten for my birthday. _

_ The first time we had a fight was the stupidest thing. It was mostly my fault, I guess she didn’t expect me to be the jealous type and I put her in a corner, she reacted badly, it was awful. We yelled at each other for probably less than a minute and we _ _ regretted _ _ it the second it started. I guess it ended well since we had make-up sex afterwards. _

_ We didn’t really fight anymore after that day. At least, not the same way, since we promised each other to always talk about how we felt, so even though we had our disagreements, we would do them patiently and would reason with each other. _

_ That decision happened when we were together for less than a year, it was the healthy decision to make and I think it’s what kept us together for the next five years. But it’s also what brought me here, to this point. I suppose I may have bended the rules a little since instead of talking to her I pushed her away and I’ve been pushing her away for the last six months. I guess I thought it would be easier for the both of us if she could get used to my absence before everything. It’s kind of stupid, though, since we’ve been living together for the last couple of years so even though I wasn’t home with my mind, my body was still there every day. _

_ She’s not dumb and I know she knows that we’re not the same anymore. Maybe she was also avoiding the topic exactly because she knew what came with it. But it’s not her decision, so I shouldn’t put this on her. I should’ve done it earlier; I know I should. I didn’t think I would ever fall out of love with Jinsoul, but then again, I never thought I deserved her anyway. _

Jungeun grabs the last suitcase and the pet carrier and goes down the stairs to put them in the car, she locks it and goes back to their apartment, no, to Jinsoul’s apartment, one last time. It’s night and the living room is lighted by white string lights on a wall covered with posters from their favorite bands. Jinsoul is sitting at the couch, with her hands on her lap, looking down to them, and it is heartbreaking seeing her like that. She had cried a lot for the last hours, during their four-hour talk and the next couple of hours that Jungeun took to grab her things and put them in boxes that she had had in her car for the last month, dreading this unavoidable outcome. But Jinsoul wasn’t crying anymore, she was just... there. 

Jungeun stands there for a while, looking at the girl that made her so happy for so long and who was now having her heart broken in thousands of pieces. It was weird that she didn’t know what to say since she was usually very vocal about everything. Jungeun is sorry, so very sorry. She really is and she said it many times but Jinsoul told her to stop, so she won’t say it again. 

After lingering there, she takes her door key off her keychain and leaves it at the center table that is between her and the other girl. It takes her a while more but she goes to the door and takes one last look in the direction of the other girl that still won’t look at her. 

“Goodbye, Soul.” 


End file.
